


Tea, Coffee, and a Gremlin

by DivergentMage



Series: Fantober 2020 [2]
Category: H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden
Genre: Coffee vs. Tea, Fantober, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I haven’t figured that out yet, I mean it's like one throwaway line, I'm not saying I don't write ships, I’m very sorry about the formatting, Just not here, Oneshot, Otto Malpense/Wing Fanchu Implied, Otto is a Gremlin tm, Pranks, This is such a piece of crack, What Was I Thinking?, You decide the ending, and a meme, and hot chocolate, or two, raven and her popcorn, short ish, this plot bunny ran away from me, uh, very platonic, you can tell by the end I was already half asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26782093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DivergentMage/pseuds/DivergentMage
Summary: Tea or coffee? You're about to find out. In which Otto is a gremlin, Wing is confused, Laura is silently laughing, and Shelby... She's Shelby.
Relationships: Laura Brand & Otto Malpense, Otto Malpense & Shelby Trinity, Shelby Trinity & Wing Fanchu
Series: Fantober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949173
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Tea, Coffee, and a Gremlin

Otto slammed his head on the desk. Multiple times. Laura looked over and snickered a little. “You know, just because you’re a genius, doesn’t mean that you can’t get brain damage,” she said.   
“I know,” Otto groaned. “That’s precisely what I’m aiming for right now. I cannot believe that Shelby said that tea is superior to coffee.”  
“Well, don’t British people like tea?” Laura asked.  
“Excuse _me_?”  
“Sorry,” Shelby cut in, “I think she means, _Bri’ish_.”  


Otto spun around in his chair and pointed to Shelby, “ _You_ , can shut up! You like _tea_!” Otto swiveled again and pointed at Laura. “And that’s just a stereotype!”   
Wing lifted his eyes from his book, “I am sure we can come to some sort of agreement.”  
“Aha!” Shelby exclaimed. “Show of hands, who likes tea better than coffee?” Both of Shelby’s hands immediately shot up. Wing also reluctantly raised his hand. Otto glared, and Laura timidly let her hand stay where it was.  
Shelby gasped. It was a full blown dramatic gasp that needed a huge breath of air before. “You?!” she shrieked. “YOU LIKE COFFEE BETTER? Laura! I thought we were _friends_!”  


Laura let out a nervous laugh. “Well actually, I don’t really like either. I like hot chocolate!” Shelby deflated a bit and sipped her tea.  
“Oh. Well okay then. But hey! Otto _you_ are still outnumbered! Tea is clearly the superior drink!”  
Otto sighed dramatically. “Ah fuck, I can’t believe you’ve done this.”  
Shelby’s jaw dropped to the ground and rolled away. She gestured wildly around the room. She finally settled on Wing, “Did you hear that? Did Otto just quote a vine?”  


Wing looked back at her with complete confusion. “What is this ‘vine’ you speak of?”  
For the second time that night Shelby was shocked into silence. She patted his head. “You _poor_ poor child. I can’t believe you’re with Otto and you don’t know about them.”  
While Shelby was busy shoving the entirety of meme culture into a flabbergasted Wing’s face, Otto smirked. Shelby went to take another sip of her drink. Otto smirked harder. Shelby made a look of disgust and spat it out. 

“You filthy little gremlin!” she shrieked at Otto.  
Otto smiled innocently. “What makes you think I did anything?”   
Shelby was outraged. “YOU SWITCHED MY TEA WITH YOUR DISGUSTING COFFEE!”  
“I plead the fifth.”  
“You British don’t have that.”  
Otto blinked a few times. “Uh, one does not simply insult coffee and get away with it!”  
“Aha! So it was you!”  
Otto paled, well at least more than he was already. He muttered a quiet, “Oh dear.” And ran away.  
“Get back here you gremlin!” Shelby screeched.   
Wing sighed and shook his head, _look at all these idiots._

* * *

Elsewhere, Raven watched the security cameras and ate popcorn. Her favorite form of entertainment was on.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! So, I guess this is Fantober day two! The prompt today was coffee and tea! Well originally I was thinking about a coffeeshop something but then my brain said no. So here's this piece of crack! Leave some kudos and comments!


End file.
